Shugo Chara! Change!
by DawnMay
Summary: Who knew a simple wish would change so much? Who knew humans could be so complicated. Su definitely didn't until that fateful day. She decided to become strong and a worthy princess to them and someone who Nikaidou could look at with love. Meanwhile, Tsukasa and Dia decide to play a game of chess. Sukaidou, TsuDia. Will they be able to stop the coming of destruction? R&R
1. Wish

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara!**

**Summary: All the Shugo Charas somehow turn into humans. The story starts after the guardians graduate to middle school except a few changes like Yuu Nikaidou isn't married. Amuto/Amu x Tadase, Sukaidou, Miki x Yoru etc pairings.**

**Shugo Chara! Change!**

"I wonder if we'll ever be able to find the embryo, I wonder what'd it look like" a girl with pink hair and yellow eyes thought out aloud as she stared at the clear blue sky. She was wearing her school uniform and holding her bag on her shoulder with one hand. She was standing on a side of the road near the bridge which passed the hilly garden. She looked down from the sky to meet eyes with the shinning blue ocean with white foam appearing whenever the waves came and went with the wind.

"What do you wish for Amu-chan?" a pink haired Shugo Chara wearing a cheerleader's uniform appeared in front of the pink haired human's yellow eyes. The girl looked back at the curious sky and put her index finger of her free hand on her chin.

"I wonder... maybe that I could find my true self. What would you guys wish for?" she asked as she looked at her other Shugo Charas as well.

"I wish I could become a human once Amu-chan finds her true self and live in front of her eyes forever." the pink haired cheerleader Chara crinkled her eyes in a smile.

"Same here" the second Shugo Chara of the pink haired human girl, with blue hair, wearing a blue designer dress,holding a notepad and wearing an artist's cap smiled as well.

"Me too, desu~" the third Shugo Chara with yellow hair and wearing a green maid's uniform smiled along with her sisters. Amu smiled back at her Charas and nodded. They all looked up at the sky which was now turning a mixture of yellow, orange and red when the sun was saying it's farewell.

**_0_**

Amu opened her eyes to consciousness in a fright when she heard a scream -oops, sorry, three screams (fourth person was the calm one) - from inside her room. She jumped off of the bed and fell on the floor straight on her face. She looked up in frustration and screamed at what she saw. She was so shocked that she jumped up again and this time fell back on her bed. She groaned as she rubbed her head and shut her eyes. She must be imagining things, yep, she must have hit her head too hard when she fell and was seeing things or maybe she was dreaming, but her head pained for real so it couldn't be a dream. She risked opening her eyes to see four different faces of four different human girls staring at her with worry written all over their faces.

The first one standing at the left was a beautiful blue haired girl with sapphire eyes. Her hair were shoulder length and she was wearing a light blue colored artist cap with a spade attached on it.

The second one to her right was a pink haired girl with pink eyes. She was wearing a pink sun visor hat and her hair were tied up in a side pony tail with a heart shaped clip.

The third one to the right had orange hair which were tied in long pigtails on both the sides with a strand of hair coming on her face from each side. Her eyes were the same color as her hair and she wore a white hair band with two yellow diamonds attached on them.

And the last was a girl with light green colored hair and emerald eyes. She wore a maiden's hat to which a clover was attached. Her hair were long in front and ended in delicate curls.

Amu blinked many times before finally speaking when she felt that her voice came back "Miki, Ran, Dia, Su!" she spoke their names in astonishment, respectively. She slowly sat straight and saw them in their Shugo Chara outfits.

Miki had a tomboyish attire, a white long-sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a black vest. She also wore dark blue shorts with a black line on it and black shoes. She had her light blue bag hanging with it's strip draped around her shoulder.

Ran wore a pink cheerleading dress in combination with her pink visor. Over her cheerleading outfit, Ran wore a red bandana. She wore pink trainers and pink, with red outlining on the top, socks.

Dia wore a yellow shirt, with a white collar and one white diamond below the collar. She also wore a yellow skirt and had white boots.

Su's outfit resembled a waitress or a housemaid, with a typical white apron and a frilly, green dress under it with green shoes with laces that cross to create an "x".

Amu's mouth dropped as she stared in astonishment at her now-large would-be-characters.

"Amu-chan! It's not the time to stare at us. We must ask the guardians about this" Miki suggested prudently.

"Miki is right Amu-chan! We need to ask Tadase or Tsukasa about this" Ran flew her hands up in the air with her pom-poms and actively moved them up and down.

"We can't fly, desu~" Su suddenly stated as she held her hands in fists to her face and tears started to well up in her eyes. She was really scared and was exaggerating.

"Get ready soon Amu-chan" Dia said in a calm tone and smiled her usual smile. Amu nodded and after a minute of silence she rushed to her wardrobe and hurriedly got ready while making a lot of noise. Once she was ready she sighed and walked out of her room, down the stairs while the Shugo Charas followed her.

"Good morning" Amu greeted as she quickly picked up a toast from the dining table. "Bye,I'm getting-"

"Amu-chan! Who are these four girls?" Amu's mother asked. Amu's eyes widened in shock along with the other girls as they all yelled "Eh?" altogether.

"Y-You can see them?" Amu asked in a high pitch and broken voice and soon cleared her throat.

"Of course, what kind of question is that? And what's with those outfits?" her dad asked.

"Shugo Charas! Woah, they got big!" Ami said in awe as she tried to hug them all at once.

"Shugo what?" the parents asked in unison.

"um... you see, they don't have their homes, so I picked them up from the street... um... can they stay with us mom? Dad?" Amu asked. Her mother sighed and looked at them all with suspicion.

"Um... you see... I am a painter but I don't earn much money to afford a living or go to school..." Miki suddenly said.

"And I am a maid... please let us stay here, I'll do all the work of cleaning and cooking, desu~" Su bowed.

"I am a cheerleader!" Ran announced cheerfully.

"I hope you don't mind us staying here" Dia smiled her sparkling smile.

Amu's parents looked at each other with questionable looks.

"Please let them stay" Ami made a puppy dog face and pleaded her parents.

"Aww, Ami wait here, don't move!" her father said as he took a sprint and came back in a sprint as well with a camera in hand. He started clicking her pictures and mom awed and hooted. All four girls, other than Dia who kept smiling, sweatdropped.

Once the pictures were taken Amu's parents turned to Amu and the girls.

"Sure, you four can stay here but on one condition." her mom replied. All the girls looked at her curiously. "You'll have to share the room with Amu or Ami as we don't have anymore rooms in the house"

"Sure!" Everyone replied altogether as they all hugged each other. Amu's parents were shocked to see Amu's character. It wasn't like her normal 'cool and spicy' character at all and moreover it was the first time they saw Amu getting along so well with her friends. Even with Rima and Nadeshiko coming at home, she was never this open with them as she is with these four girls.

To be continued~

**I hope you enjoyed. Please take the time to review, suggestion/advice/flame, everything is welcomed.**


	2. New Life

**I do not own Shugo Chara!**

**Thanks for your review =D**

**Shugo Chara! Change!**

"Who are those girls behind Hinamori Amu?"

"They may be her sisters"

"But Amu doesn't have siblings, does she?"

"Nobody knows about that"

"They all sure are beautiful"

"But they all are so different from Hinamori-san"

"And their dresses are weird too"

The whole school was whispering about our heroine Hinamori Amu. Amu quickly walked towards the Chairman's office along with her Shugo Charas. She knocked on the door and walked in when she heard a reply.

"Oh, Hinamori-san, what brings you here?" The Chairman asked politely. He looked a lot like an older version of Tadase.

"Um... you see..." Amu rubbed the back of her head and took a large step sideways to reveal her human sized Shugo Charas behind her. The Chairman's eyes widened. "Everyone are able to see them"she added.

"And we can't fly, desu~" Suu did the same thing she did before, curving her hands in fists and putting them in front of her face.

"If I am not wrong, only your Shugo Charas have turned human" the Chairman said with his hands clasped together below his chin. He moved his head downwards so that his hands touched his lips, to seem like he was in deep thought. "I'll have to read the stars once again. For now, I think it's best to admit them in school" he added as he stood up. He opened his drawer and handed a paper each to Miki, Suu, Ran and Dia. "Fill in these forms and wear the uniforms in the cupboard" he added as he pointed to the left of the room where the cupboard was.

"You have extra uniforms?" Amu asked in surprise.

"Yeah, just in case any student gets their uniforms dirty" the Chairman smiled at her and left the office.

"Where did he go?" Miki asked as she looked at the now closed door.

"Maybe to check if any other Shugo Charas turned human too" Ran replied looking the same way as Miki.

"What birthday should we write? Desu~" Suu asked as she held the pen near to her chin.

"The day you guys were born and the year I was born in" Amu told as she looked in the cupboard for uniforms that would fit her Shugo Charas.

"Hai!" The girls nodded as they continued filling the forms. Once they were done with the forms Amu handed them their uniforms.

Everyone wore the uniforms in their own styles.

Miki, rather than wearing the skirt, wore red shorts, that is after requesting the Chairman about it. She wore a white long-sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up and over it the black blazer. She also wore a red tie which was out of the blazer and long red socks with black boots. Also, she wore her belt over the blazer. Once allowed by the Chairman, she made a cap with the skirt material, similar to her old one, with the help of Suu. Her hair were left open as they didn't need to be tied up.

Ran, unlike Miki, dressed normally like other ordinary girls but wore her sun visor but red and carried her pom-poms around with her. Her hair were tied in a side pony-tail and it reached her shoulder.

Dia wore her uniform normally just like Ran. Her hair were tied in pigtails, which reached past her waist, and she wore a red hairband which matched to her uniform.

And lastly, Suu. She was dressed the same way as Dia and her hair were opened completely. Now that she didn't wear her hat, her hair were opened from behind and they curled delicately at the ends. Her hair reached her elbows.

"Wow Miki, you look cool!" Ran admired with her hands up in the air in front of her chest.

"I am a designer chara after all" Miki said with her hands on her hips and her head held high with her eyes closed.

"Miki you look amazing, desu~" Suu admired as well with her hands clasped to each side of her face.

"Dia you look really cute!" Ran jumped and got on her heels, leaning in front with her arms wide open in mid air.

"Oh really? Thank you." Dia giggled.

"We've never seen Suu in opened hair!" Miki pointed. Suu blushed slightly in embarrassment.

"Suu you look really cute that way!" Dia smiled her sparkling smile.

"That's right Suu!" Ran nodded.

"Thank you, desu~" Suu replied.

"You guys all look really cute! Now come on, we need to get to class before the bell rings" Amu told everyone. The others nodded and followed Amu to her class. The Chairman was standing there, as if waiting for them.

"Oh you all got ready! All of you will be in the same class and Nikaidou sensei will be teaching you this year as well for the convenience of you guys Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia." the Chaiman smiled at them.

"Sensei will?" Suu asked with a wide smile on her face with a nearly transparent blush which got unnoticed by everyone.

"Hai" the Chairman nodded with a chuckle at Suu's reaction. Everyone else, except Dia that is, sighed.

"Well guys, I'll be going first" Amu said as she waved to everyone and entered the class.

"Amu-chan!" Rima waved at her along with Tadase who gave her a sweet smile. Rima was sitting to the window side in front of Nagihiko who was busy talking with one of his friend while Tadase was sitting at the second last bench in that column. Amu went up and sat between Rima and Tadase. Nagihiko waved to her once he noticed her coming and she replied with a wave as well.

Note to be taken: Amu still doesn't know that Nagihiko is Nadeshiko.

Back with the Charas, Nikaidou sensei had come and was talking to the Chairman.

"These girls may not know everything properly so take care to teach them and you may take their extra classes if needed" the Chairman said to sensei.

"Hai, I'll make sure of that but do you know the reason for this change of theirs?" Sensei asked. He had orange/brown hair, yellow eyes and he wore glasses.

"Not yet but I'll check the path of the stars" Chairman replied and waved as a farewell.

"Sensei, good morning! Have you had your breakfast?" Suu asked as soon as the Chairman was gone.

"H-hai" Sensei smiled and blushed slightly though it wasn't transparent like Suu's. He would have been confused on who she is if not for her voice, hair color and her asking him if he had, had breakfast. "Now listen carefully" he said as he looked at everyone and got serious. "I'll be introducing you all so come in as soon as I call you" he said and went inside the classroom.

"Good morning everyone! This year again, I'll be your homeroom teacher" Nikaidou sensei waved to everyone. "We have four trans-" he said and slipped down when he was walking from behind his table to the center in front of the class. Everyone in class started laughing.

"You won't change at all, sensei!" one of the students said as she laughed. No one noticed but as soon as he fell, Suu came running in to his side.

"Are you alright, sensei?" she asked as she lend her hand to help him stand up. Right at the moment everyone stopped laughing and looked at the duo. Sensei blushed again and rubbed the back of his head with one hand and took hers with his free hand.

"Thanks Suu" he smiled at her and soon turned to the class who was staring at her, especially guys. Nikaidou cleared his throat, pulling the class's attention towards him and continued, "As I was saying, he have four transfer students, she is Hinamori Suu, Hinamori Amu's sister." Nikaidou introduced her to the class.

"Hello! It's please meeting everyone, desu~" Suu bowed down. Everyone went 'Wow' at that. Everyone was expecting her to be just like Amu, having a 'Cool & Spicy' character but she was totally opposite and really cute as well. Everyone in the class was already liking her.

"Next is, Hinamori Miki" Nikaidou said and Miki entered the room.

"Nice to meet you" Miki replied with her hands clasped formally and her head slightly tilted. The girls were already in love with her, thinking she was a boy at first site but were confirmed that she was a girl after seeing her uniform's color.

"Hinamori Ran" Nikaidou called and Ran entered with a hop, step and jump with her one hand up in the air. She was holding her pom-poms.

"Hello everyone!" she waved at them. Amu sighed in her seat.

"Aren't they your Charas?" Rima whispered to Amu. Amu simply nodded her head.

"And lastly, Hinamori Dia" Nikaidou said. Dia entered ordinarily and smiled her sparkling smiling, leaving everyone speechless.

"Suu and Miki, go sit behind Amu, Ran sit next to Tadase and Dia behind her" Nikaidou instructed.

"Hai" everyone replied except for Suu who replied "Hai sensei".

To be continued...

**Please review!**


	3. Heart Aches

**I do not own Shugo Chara!**

**Thanks for your review =D Please continue reviewing.**

The class was really difficult for the girls. They weren't understanding anything at all in the studies department. Social, English, Zapanese, Science, Maths, Computer, every subject was bouncing off their heads. Nikaidou taught them Science and Maths, and had decided to take their extra class after school. He'd have to teach them everything from the very beginning. Except Suu, none of the girls were happy about his decision. They really missed being small, yet they had fun being tall.

After all six classes, there was art class.

Miki, as expected, did an amazing job.

She drew Amu.

"Wow... as expected of Hinamori-san's sister" a girl awed.

"Yeah and she is so cool as well" a guy said as he looked at Miki with wonderment.

"She's my new idol! Can you please teach me how to draw perfectly as well?" another girl asked with her hands clasped together in front of her chest and stars in her eyes.

"My drawing is complete, desu~" Suu said with a smile. Everyone peered at her drawing and narrowed their eyes.

"A cupcake?" one said.

"Seriously?" another said. And then they all started laughing.

"You shouldn't laugh at her like that!" Ran scolded.

"Would you guys leave them alone?" Amu glared at them which quited everyone down as they all got back to their work.

"Suu are you alright?" Dia asked. Suu smiled lightly and nodded. The other girls knew she didn't feel good about this but didn't say anything further. They knew, in the Home Economics class, everyone was going to become Suu's fans as well.

And they were absolutly correct.

"Suu you are amazing! How do you know all this?" everyone asked.

"I-uh..." Suu stuttered.

"Obviously she'd know! Don't you guys remember her mother is a first class chef!" someone said.

"But wasn't Hinamori's mother a journalist in a famous magazine?" another asked.

"But as a wife, she knows how to cook and I heard that she once won a cooking contest in an internation level"

"Wow amazing"

"The Hinamori sisters are so cool"

"When did my mom become a first class cook?" Amu murmured as she sighed.

"They all create a lot of rumors, don't they?" Miki commented with narrowed eyes and sighed as she came from behind Amu. "It won't be long before I start having rumour phobia" she muttered.

"You won't go that far" Dia smiled her sparkling smile.

**_0_**

"Sensei" Suu called for Nikaidou as she waved her right arm up in the air as she jogged up to where he was standing, at the school gate. She was also holding a small box in her hands. The box was wrapped with grren plain gift wrapper with a ribbon bow tieing it. The bow had a clover clip attached to it.

"Suu" Nikaidou smiled at her. His face gave it all out, he was really happy and relieved to see her.

"Sensei, this is for you, desu~" Suu held the box in both her palms and moved it forward, offering it to Nikaidou; she tilted her held and smiled sweetly, with her eyes closed, while doing so.

"For me?" he asked as he took the box from her and looked at it for a while, admiring it secretly. "What's inside?" he asked again as he looked at her flushed face which was too cute according to him.

"I cooked it in my class, it's a cupcake. I hope you like it. It must be hard to get any home cooked food when you live all alone, desu~" Suu politely stood in front of him with her hands clasped formally and her eyebrows quired a little. She still had a small smile on her face.

"Yeah you're can't cook so it's no help. Actually even if she knew, she's too lazy and impatient to ever cook" he looked in a corner and narrowed his eyes when he told about Yukari. He even put the box in his pocket and luckily his pocket was big enough to keep it in.

"Then I'll make some for Sanjo-san too. If you won't mind sensei, would you give it to her tomorrow?" Suu asked as she tilted her head and looked at him, finally without a smile.

"You don't need to cook anything for her. She's fine the way she is" He waved his left hand up and down in the air while he kept his other hand on his hip. His eyes were closed and head high in arrogance. Suu didn't say anything but looked sad. She knew that he liked Yukari Sanjo and was too stubborn to accept it. It's not that she was upset about him not proposing to her yet, she was actually relieved that they weren't going out or yet married.

Yes, she was jealous.

But again, what could she do about it? She is not a bad caracter and she wouldn't do anything to pull them away, if it was for Nikaidou's happiness, she'd get them together.

And then what was she upset with? Nikaidou. She didn't like it when he hid his feelings from her. Everyone knew, Nikaidou and Sanjo liked each other, and yet they both didn't accept it, even to each other. Suu wished, her Nikaidou sensei would at least be honest with her. She always cared for him and kept helping him whenever she could, yet he wasn't open with her.

Or maybe that was only her thinking?

Nikaidou peered at her and saw a sad look on her face. It was the first time he had ever seen Suu so unhappy, maybe it was because now she was a human that he can see her face properly or it could also be that she never before got upset (she wasn't really upset when she got lost). It must be that he did something to upset her, he must probably say sorry.

He will. Afterall he can't see her upset especially if it's he who caused it.

"Suu? Hey, it's okay, I'll give it to her. No need to be too upset about that" Nikaidou comforted her. He took her face gently in his hands and bent down to make eye contact with her. He delicately caressed her cheeks and smiled at her. His eyes were quired. "It's a smile that suits you"

Suu smiled, a real smile.

Behind the main scene, Amu, Ran, Miki and Dia were peeking at the couple, each head above other's.

"So that's why Suu wanted to go home late." Miki commented. She had a slight blush on her face, not only she but all the girls did. Who wouldn't when it seemed like Nikaidou would just suddenly kiss Suu (through their positions)?

"We can't even go home! Suu has a really bad sense of direction" Amu sighed and looked down. She didn't want to evesdrop on a couple's private time.

"Suu is ahead of Miki" Ran giggled.

"Yeah, she isn't how she looks like" Miki replied.

"Those two are so cute together" Dia smiled.

"Don't your cheeks ache from smiling?" Miki asked her.

"Nope" Dia smiled again.

Everyone else went speechless.

'If Ikuto would see me here. He would surely tease me!' Amu thought.

"Yo" Ikuto whispered in her ear giving her goosebumps. She jumped in a fright but as there was no space in front of her (the girls), her left (school building), he back and right (Ikuto), she fell over Ikuto who held her and kept his balance just like a cat. "You could have just told me, you wanted to hug me" he smiled slyly. Amu blushed and pulled away.

"I-I-I-I wa-was-wasn't..." Amu tried to say but was interuped by a "Shh" from the girls.

Ikuto, with his hands in his pocket and Yoru sitting on his shoulder, turned his head to look at the girls and followed their gaze to Nikaidou and Suu.

He smirked.

"I didn't know you were an evesdropper and a pervert Amu"

"Damn that jerk!" Amu's nerve wracked, as she muttered under her breath, with her eyebrows furrowed.

"Thinking about Ikuto again?" Miki asked as she looked at her.

Ran and Dia looked at Amu as well.

"Huh? I am not! He is right there!" Amu exclaimed as she pointed her finger to her right. The girls followed their eyes to the direction told and saw nothing there.

"Amu-chan... you were imagining him" Ran told her.

Amu looked at the place she pointed and was shocked. The girls were right, no one was there. Amu sighed. Why was she missing him? Actually why was she missing his teasing?

'I wish he's come back sometime soon' Amu thought.

_To be continued..._

**Please review! I hope you liked it. Any kind of review is welcomed.**


	4. Tragedy

Amu grew hot when she looked at her mobile screen. Yoru had sent her yet another image of Ikuto. She should have been used to it by now and she was… but the only 'problem' was that…

Ikuto was half _naked_.

It seemed by the looks of it that Ikuto was taking a bath when Yoru clicked this image. The photo was meant from head to toe since she could see a golden plated handle hiding his private part. It seemed as though Yoru took the image from near the door.

She squeaked and shut her mobile with a bang.

"St-Stupid… I-Ikuto!" she stammered.

"What's wrong Amu-chan?" Su asked in a very sweet voice.

"N-nothing…" she blushed hotly.

"You don't look like it" Miki muttered.

"You don't have fever do you Amu-chan?" Ran asked as she touched Amu's forehead. "You're burning!" she gasped.

"G-girls I… t-told you… i-it's n-nothing at all!" her voice came out very high pitched.

"No wonder you are blushing Amu" Dia giggled as she looked at the mobile.

"What is it Dia?" Ran asked as she peeked from Dia's shoulder. There was a loud gasp and squeak heard. This interested Miki and she jumped on top of the two girls and her nose almost bled as they stumbled down.

"Give it back!" Amu yelled as she stomped up to the girls and tried to retrieve her mobile. Ran took the mobile from Dia.

"Su, catch!" she yelled and threw the mobile in the air. Su jumped up and caught it, falling down in the process. Amu jumped on her, followed by the other three as they all wrestled to take the mobile.

Amu was blushing incredibly, Ran was laughing and having her own fun, Miki was getting horny, Dia was giggling and poor Su was stuck below all of them and was squeaking.

There was a slight knock on the door but the girls were too busy to notice.

"Woah… uh… we are sorry… to disturb you all… but… oh never mind I think we should come sometime else…"

"Nikaidou sensei" Su gasped as everyone else stopped moving and looked at the now open door. There stood three figures; Nikaidou sensei with an amused expression, Amu's mom looking embarrassed and Amu's little sister Ami who grinned when she saw them and jumped on top of them wanting to have fun too.

"Geez… what are you girls doing?" Amu's mom sighed as she picked Ami in her arms.

Nikaidou sat down Indian style and patted each of their heads with an amused twinkle in his eyes.

"What were you all fighting over?" he asked as he looked at the mobile Su held protectively in the hands. "Hmm... I wonder…" he smirked and pulled the mobile from her hand catching every one of them off-guard. He whistled when he looked at the picture.

"What is it Nikaidou sensei?" Amu's mum asked curiously.

"Nothing special Mrs. Hinamori, it's just a landscape" he smiled.

"Oh well then… I'll be leaving these children to you Nikaidou sensei…" she sighed and walked to the door.

"No! Ami wants to stay with big Sugoi Charas!" she whined. The shugo charas sweat dropped and sighed. Ami was never going to learn how to pronounce Shugo charas… ever…

Amu couldn't help it anymore. She pushed off the girls and stood up and straightened her clothes and hair. She walked up to sensei who had an eyebrow raised and an evil smirk. He was checking her mobile out. Meanwhile, Dia helped Su up.

"S-Sensei… the… m-mobile" Amu fidgeted with her skirt. Miki and Ran giggled evilly while Dia and Su exchanged worried glances.

"Ah so it's yours Hinamori-san, I thought my dear little Su was getting naughty" At this comment Su blushed while Ran, Miki and Dia nudged her.

"N-no s-sir… i-it was all Ikuto's fault!" she exclaimed.

"It's quite alright Hinamori-san, considering your age, it was bound to happen." Nikaidou patted her head.

"B-but s-sensei…!"

"It's alright Hinamori-san, don't worry. I won't tell anyone" he winked and looked at Su who had an upset face adorning her again. He frowned. What was up with her? She was always peppy and smiley all the time…

Su noticed Nikaidou looking at her. Her heart skipped a beat, a completely new feeling. She almost wanted to cry but she kept herself from going so low. She forced a smile on her little heart shaped face and chirped a reply.

"What brings you here sensei?" she asked and winced internally when she realized it sounded as if she didn't want him here. The girls except Amu who was drowned in self misery looked shocked and Nikaidou was taken aback too.

"Um… well I just thought that I'd teach you a bit so that you won't have any problem in tomorrow's class…" he muttered.

"That's great! I'll go cook some tea and cookies for us" she hopped downstairs and everyone sighed in relief, sure now that their sister or student was normal.

Su groaned when she reached the kitchen. Why was she acting so strangely? Did it have something to do with her turning human? She wanted to know. She heard Nikaidou telling them during their extra class that they could always take the help of the internet or the library if ever in confusion. She certainly needed to go there.

She took the milk from the refrigerator and started making tea. Once the tea was set she took some flour and mixed some ingredients into it until she abruptly stopped. She forgot what else to add… she forgot how to make cookies…

_BAM_

An explosion was heard from somewhere. The Hinamori sisters came running downstairs along with Nikaidou sensei.

"What's wrong Su?" they all asked at the same time.

"I… I don't know…" she murmured and suddenly the ground started shaking.

Damn… what was happening?

Amu's mom came running from inside her room and yelled at them all.

"Come on! It's an earthquake, we shouldn't stay inside… Su look out!" she screamed.

Su looked up, the fan… it was falling... falling on _her_. She covered her head from her hands and shut her eyes tightly; waiting for the pain to hit her… but it never came. She opened her eyes slowly and looked around. She was encircled in Nikaidou's arms. She looked up at him, green meeting gold; her heart skipped a beat yet again as she gave him a questioning look. He sighed in relief and hugged her tightly. She blushed hotly, just the way Amu did just a while ago.

"Nikaidou sensei, hurry up!" Ran yelled from the doorway. Su looked behind her as Nikaidou pulled away from her. The fan had fallen over where she stood before and was still moving. She gulped, imagining herself headless...

"Come on Su!" Nikaidou called her, pulling her from her thoughts and dragged her with him outside the house. Before she was out of door, she saw a spark of light…

Her eyes widened.

"Fire!" she yelled, but in the chaos of the city, her voice was unheard. She tried to get rid of Nikaidou's hold on her but it went in vain. His grip was too tight. "Nikaidou sensei, let go… please… fire… Nikaidou-sensei!" she yelled.

"What are you saying Su?" he yelled back. Everyone was screaming and crying around them. It looked disastrous.

"The house is on fire!" she yelled as loudly as she could and as though the flames were waiting for her command, the whole house was being burned. "NO!" she yelled.

"MOM…!" Amu yelled when she caught sight of her house on fire.

"NO!" Mum yelled as she ran towards the house, leaving Ami standing next to Dia, crying her eyes out.

"Mom… NO…" Amu yelled as she ran after her mother.

"Amu-chan…!" Ran turned around to the owner of the voice. Tadase was running towards them.

"Tadase-kun!" she called. He stopped in front of her and panted.

"There… there is a weird creature… in the… park… we need to… transform… everyone… is there… fighting… and Yaya… she is hurt badly…"

_To be continued…._

**It's too short… but don't worry this time I'll update soon! My holidays are going on (in coaching too) and almost all of my homework is over so I think I will be able to update soon. And I am really sorry for not updating this story for so long… I was busy and lazy too… plus I forgot what I was supposed to write… anyway please review! **


	5. The Easier Path Of Hate

It was just not right. Nothing like this was supposed to happen. This had never happened before so why was it happening now? Why did suddenly everything turn upside down?

Amu couldn't take it; not one bit. She didn't know how much patience she had and she surely didn't want to test it.

She was currently sitting outside the hospital room her mother was kept in and no she wasn't alone, for which she was thankful for. She didn't know if she could have kept herself cool if no one else was there with her. Ami was sleeping since it was past midnight and she was definitely tired from crying for so many hours.

Her shugo charas, whom she couldn't help but hate right now, were trying to comfort her when they had first reached the hospital but failed miserably and finally gave up. They too were asleep right now. Like Ami they were tired from crying too. Su had got some kind of shock from what happened but she couldn't help but hate her for that. How could the girl have gotten shocked when she was still staying strong? For goodness sake _her_ mother was burnt along with _her _house!

She perfectly knew she should not be thinking this way, the charas were far more innocent than her but she couldn't help it. She was feeling bitter and it wasn't her mistake she felt this way. If only her charas had not mysteriously transfigured into humans, she and everyone else could have still fought the monster and everything would have been fine. The city was almost completely damaged; the earthquake had caused drastic changes in the houses and roads. Many places were burned down and many people died. There were a lot of dead bodies which greeted them on their way to the park and then to the hospital. Even the hospital had all of its room fully occupied. Many, strike that, all the rooms contained more than three patients, it was hard to even walk around the rooms; she had no idea how the Doctors managed it.

Nikaidou had taken her mother to the hospital and her father had soon arrived and taken care of Ami while she and her friends had gone to the park to take care of the creature. It was a big bad wolf with a very scary face. The only funny thing about the wolf was that it was wearing a blue cocktail dress which was quite beautiful yet creepy seeing that the wolf was very hairy.

Alright, joke aside, Amu was currently cursing her charas in her head. She hated Su the most right now since it was she who had left the gas on the stove open. It wouldn't have hurt her if she had taken a minute to close the gas but no, she had to be a coward. She didn't even have the nerve to help her mother when she had run into the house. She was too busy taking care of her precious Nikaidou sensei.

Amu couldn't help but scoff.

After a while, when she was tired of thinking and replaying everything in her mind, she decided to take a walk. Nikaidou sensei and everyone else except her family were gone to their own homes. Of course their parents won't allow them to be away from them seeing the situation around them. I mean, almost the whole city was damaged and many people were dead. It was their luck that they were able to even go to the park unnoticed. She didn't know how everyone else got away but as for her, it was only because Nikaidou sensei knew the urgency and her dad hadn't reached home.

She walked over to the gardens outside the hospital and took around her surroundings. It was very dark so she obviously didn't register anything around her but she could make out the dead lying on the ground though the luminous moonlight.

She wasn't scared… she walked around bravely and even when she almost tripped over a dead body, she did not cry. Actually she was the only one who did not shed a tear tonight. Some may think she was cold hearted but she just wanted to stay strong for her father and Ami since both of them were completely broken. If she shed even a single tear, she wouldn't be able to stop crying and her close ones would lose her support. She always had to be the strong one in her family.

"Amu…" she recognized the voice, how could she not? It was one of her charas, and the most hated one at that.

She turned around to face her.

"What?" she asked bitterly. Su flinched.

"I-I'm sorry… I…" tears started to well up in Su's eyes. She had not been able to sleep at all and had rather been thinking about everything. If someone had cried the most other than Ami, it was her.

Amu sighed, "What's the use?"

Su looked up and stared at Amu for a while before replying softly, "Nothing, probably… but I just wanted you to know that I didn't do any of it on purpose. I wish I could just change time and make everything right. I am so sorry Amu-chan… I-I feel bad too… your mother… she is a very kind lady"

She couldn't take looking at Amu anymore even though she couldn't make out much of her facial expressions.

"You just don't understand, do you Su? How hard it is to almost lose your mother? You obviously don't understand the bond we share with her. Even though you are human, you have still not learned much about relationships and you might never. After all, you can't just get in the womb again" Amu was glaring at her while Su was openly crying now.

"I-I know how it is like to have a mother. Amu-chan, you are my mother. Y-You gave birth to me and all of us. P-Please don't be angry with me… I didn't mean for anything to happen"

"Just…" Amu inhaled sharply. "…Leave me alone Su… please…"

Su nodded and spun on her heels, walking somewhere Amu didn't care to find out.

* * *

><p>"Just…" Amu inhaled sharply. "…Leave me alone Su… please…"<p>

Su hadn't been hurt to this extent until now. Her heart was squeezing inside her ribcage painfully. She was crying so hard that even the oxygen didn't seem to be able to reach her lungs properly.

She walked out of the hospital boundary and decided to wander around the city. Actually she didn't decide that, her mind was co completely consumed in thought that it didn't quite register her movements. She might as well be lost till morning. She wondered if anyone would care if she did get lost. The charas will worry of course, but she had a nagging feeling that they will soon forget about her. Her new mom and dad would be happy too, they had after all gotten rid of one of the burdens and since they had lost their house, it would be easier for them without her. Amu would of course be happy to never see her face again. She wondered how she still existed if Amu hated her so much… but then she remembered she was a human now. Maybe being a human wasn't all that good. She could feel emotions much more strongly now and it hurt very badly.

She wondered if Nikaidou sensei would be worried. Just thinking about him made her want to cry. He was almost nine or maybe more years older than her considering her human age –which was fourteen by the way– and was obviously in love with Sanjou-san. He of course didn't care for her much, not as much as he loved Sanjou-san of course but she couldn't help but hope that maybe, just maybe, he held more feelings for her than she thought. But she wiped that thought away. It would always just be a dream.

When the ache on the left side of her chest increased, she decided to think about something else.

She was upset that she could be no more of any use to the guardians. She and the other charas could not transform with Amu anymore. As Tsukasa-san had said before, maybe they just had to create new dreams for themselves. She wondered what her dream was… probably to be a cook but then why didn't she have a chara yet? According to Tsukasa-san, they would get their own charas now that they were humans and could have their own dreams. The mystery of their sudden transfiguration however hasn't been solved yet but something about the twinkle in Tsukasa's eyes told Su that maybe there was something he knew about it and wasn't confiding it into them. If she was just hallucinating then there won't be any surprise but if she was right, she wondered when she got this smart. It must be a side effect of being a human, she mused.

Her thoughts then drifted off to the monster that had created all this mess around her. It wasn't easy to fight him off certainly and they hadn't even defeated it yet. It had just run away to God knows where. It was very large but still got itself lost. She just hoped everything would turn out to be alright and no major damage would be left.

She was soon woken up from her reverie by the barking sound of none other than the street dogs. They were extremely moody today and were growling at her. She shuddered and took a step back, which was a big mistake as they hurriedly ran towards her.

* * *

><p><strong>It was certainly longer than the last chapter, right? I know this one didn't have any Sukaidou moments but I promise there will be in the next chapter. I wanted every one of you to get the feel of what was happening. I hope I didn't make any grammatical mistakes or disappoint any of you with this chapter. I promise the next will be better… well I certainly hope so at least…<strong>

**Thanks for all your reviews. It's your reviews that make me keep writing so please don't forget to tell me your thoughts.**


	6. Princess Filia

"Ah!"

In the cold silent night, an ear splitting screech was heard. The sound echoed in the air, reminding everyone of the bitter memories they have just recently shared. There were sounds of barking, loud thumps, crying and eerie silence. The breeze made scary noises, making sure that no one could sleep…

It is known that when someone is in a deathly situation, survival skills kick in and they are able to do things which they wouldn't have been able to otherwise. And it was true.

Su didn't see where she was running; she couldn't find someplace to hide; quarter of the city was in ruins and she was almost on her way to her death bed.

She choked on her breath as hot tears started flowing from her eyes and down her cheek, making it harder to keep running without clumsily falling. Oh how she wished that she was a bit graceful, so she would walk less and gloat more.

Yes, that's it.

If she were to have a chara, she'd want it to be the one that would make her graceful.

Everyone would respect her then, and she wouldn't be the cause of anyone's loss.

Her legs were aching; her clothes were damp from sweat. She wanted to give up but didn't want to leave Amu-chan alone; not when Amu was already going through a pain of almost losing her mother.

_Nikaidou-sensei…_

If this was her end, she wished she would have got the chance to express her feelings to him. She wanted him to know that she loved him a lot but she didn't think she had the courage. She was too meek, not like Sanjo-san, not the type Nikaidou-sensei would rather like.

The street hounds were catching up to her, it had barely been five minutes and already her pace was slowing.

She needed help.

"Stop crying already, come on Su! From a girl who is like a meek maid to a confident princess; Character change!"

What?

Su suddenly stopped in her tracks and turned around to face the hounds; a very small tiara resting in her hair proudly.

They stopped running and walked slowly towards her, growling dangerously.

"Stop right there!" she rested her hands on her hips and gave them a stern look. "Why are you all chasing after me anyway? If you want to play you can say so! If you are hungry, then, be my guest, I'll bring you something. You shouldn't just run after everyone just because you are hungry, if you try to be cute, I am sure everyone will give you food!" She gave a pause to let her words sink in. It was a wonder they were able to understand her. The dogs exchanged glances before nodding at her. She inhaled a deep breath before continuing, "All right now, all of you give me your best puppy dog expression, no matter how old you are and then we'll go get something to eat. Is that all right?" she raised an eyebrow. The dogs nodded again and followed her instructions, tilting their head and wagging their tail. "Now that's more like it! Come on boys… and some girls, we are going to have a food party!" she skipped a step enthusiastically.

She kept walking till she reached an unharmed apartment before grinning mischievously.

"You all wait here, I'll go and get some food" she winked at them. They all gave her a grin and a few barks of encouragement and thanks before she walked in through the door. Taking the elevator, she stopped at the fifth floor and knocked at the room number fifty nine. She heard a groan before the door opened wide with a bang and a very much disheveled man came out rubbing his eyes. He was wearing boxers and a sleeveless inner.

"What?" he yelled in a croaky voice which sounded much like a frog's in her opinion.

"You must be Nikaidou-sensei! Oh, Su thinks so much about you, I can feel it. Even when I was just an egg inside of her, I would be able to differentiate in people with her feelings. I can recognize you even with my eyes closed! And that's true and not superficial, since I recognized you now and I am seeing you for the very first time! Oh in all this I forgot about those poor little souls, do you have some food on you right now? There are about three to five dogs outside waiting so sincerely for me to come and get them something to eat!" she looked up at him hopefully. She spoke so fast that he didn't even understand a word of her ramble.

He was blinking at her looking agape. She sighed as she felt her owner's heart take a leap. It was good she was in control of the situation and not Su, otherwise looking at him in only his boxers and inner, the poor girl would have fainted! And imagine how embarrassing that would have been. Su should be grateful that she had her to learn from now. She smirked. She was after all, a true princess, well not maybe exactly like a princess but hey, Su would already fit a princess if she stopped being so meek. To make her a princess she'll need to act a bit boisterous since according to the their world's rules –Shugo Chara world –the charas, when turned human, can only have just one chara and when there is a possibility that they may have a few more charas, the chara takes on those qualities without the need of new charas. Of course the humans don't need to be told that! They could destroy their Chara world if they knew about it; some of the humans do have malicious minds. It's only Tsukasa-san –

"Su…?" the young man who looked to have calmed down by now muttered. Was he wondering if she was Su? If he was then he certainly knew Su well. What angered this little chara was that how he could be so selfish and use Su to his own benefit without caring for her? From Su's previous interactions with this man, she knew he was a selfish and arrogant man. He was only sweet to Su from what she had seen, or actually felt, from her heart and that just meant one thing. He was using her. He loved someone else yet kept leading her along; this little chara was going to put a stop to it and save her dear Su! She can find better men for her than this two-faced teacher!

On the side note, she could see why Su was so entranced by him. _He is yummy… no argument on that._ She thought to herself with a smirk. She will have fun with this man, surely.

_I now understand how Amu felt when we took over her body against her_ wish…_Oh God, this is so embarrassing! Leave my body! _Su muttered inside her head.

The chara could not help but laugh at that, clutching her stomach. Oh her owner wasn't that bad, she was funny and cute!

Nikaidou looked at Su with worry written all over his face. 'Has she gone mental?' was all he thought. Firstly, she knocks on his door an hour after midnight; secondly, she starts rambling as soon as he opens his door of which he understood nothing, thirdly, she is making very weird expressions and not replying him at all and fourthly, she is suddenly laughing hard. Is she laughing at him? He ruffled his hair with his hand in search of something off and then moved to his face. Nothing was wrong with head, he was sure. He looked down at himself. Oh…

_Ooh!_

_Damn!_

_No wonder she is laughing, you fool!_

_But no, why is she laughing at that? Girls normally blush… even Yukari blushes though she looks away but he is sure she looks at him from the corner of her eyes. And knowing Su… is she alright? Maybe what happened must have gotten deep to her… the fan did almost fall on her…_ He cringed at that thought. He couldn't take losing her, not at all! He had lost everyone who was close to him. He did not want to lose her too! She was important to him, she was his family, the only one who understood him, the man behind the mask he put on was completely naked in front of her eyes and so he didn't even try to put a mask in front of her since she knew him so well! She could even tell when he was denying his feelings for Yukari! And he had hurt her... damn him!

"Why are you laughing?" he decided to ask, not wanting to dwell on what all had happened. She raised an eyebrow at him _perfectly_, he noted. She inhaled before opening her sweet little mouth.

"Have you looked in the mirror?" she asked as she put a bridle on her laughter forcefully.

He couldn't help but blush when she looked him up. It made him feel uncomfortable on too many degrees. He stiffened when he felt her deity hand on his arm, slowly making its way to his hand.

Since when did she start acting like that? She was always so bashful and innocent! The incident couldn't have done… this to her!

"You know…" she said seductively. He gulped as he felt a shiver run down his spine. Why was he reacting to her? He was supposed to be the man here! "…you are…" she came closer but was still too far for him. He wanted to pull her into him. She leaned on his shoulder, pulling him down with the front of his inner and blew into his ear before speaking again. "… wasting my…" he drew in a shuddering breath before wincing and pulling away at her next, loud words. "… TIME! I asked you if you had some food on you! Those dogs are waiting! They'll think I had abandoned them and would either run in here or would start hating the whole human race! Now stop staring at me and answer me!" she yelled at him before crossing her arms. He looked scared out of his mind for a minute but composed himself and nodded as he led her into the kitchen. There was raw meat in his refrigerator. She nodded her thanks before taking it and skipping down the hallway to the elevator.

Once she was gone, Nikaidou closed the door and slumped on his bed.

_What the hell was that?_

* * *

><p><strong>So did you like it? Su has a chara now! She can help everyone! Yay! And the chara is playing as a match-maker... or is going to for the matter, isn't it just fun?<br>Anyway thank you all very much for your reviews, favorites and alerts.**

**_127: Miru will be up soon as soon as Ikuto is back and it won't take long for him to back considering the situation here... thanks for the review =D_  
><strong>

**Also, I don't know what to name Su's chara, so a little help would be good. It should be some kind of name that would suit her personality though, confident, proud and princess worthy. Any suggestions for Amu, Dia, Mini and Ran's charas would be appreciated too for I have no idea what charas would they actually wish for… I am thinking of not making Amu have a chara in this. She is still connected with her charas in an odd twisted way… and you'll find out why she shouldn't have any chara at some point in some chapter.**

**And what's this about Tsukasa-san? I'll give an imaginary cookie to all those who'll guess correctly!**

**Anyway do tell me about your thoughts on this chapter, the shugo chara world and everything I have so far written and if I should continue with this… because I am very unsure about this chapter… oh and Su's thoughts on it all will be shown in the next chapter ;)**

**Do review!**


	7. Princess Su

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, except of course, Su's chara.**

* * *

><p>The sun rose rather slowly. Amu looked at the ruins from the hospital window. Her mother was asleep. She was still alive thankfully but had many burn marks all over her body. She would survive, the doctors had said, but might wake up in a trauma.<p>

_Take a deep breath; it won't bode well to cry now Amu._

"Amu-chan…"

"T-Tadase-kun!" she jumped.

He gave her an apologetic smile. All goodness left her heart. People pitied her. She didn't want anybody's pity! None of them were really sorry, none of them understood her! No one!

She closed up; she was back, back to her old self again, only much more distant.

"I'm sorry Amu-chan, everything…" Tadase made to take her hand. She slapped it away. He was speechless.

"Save it shorty. I don't need to hear it" she gave him a cruel smile.

He was too shocked.

"Amu…"

She turned her head sharply.

_Ikuto…_

_No… don't fall for him Amu. Your family needs you. Don't show weakness now!_

"Ah, if it isn't the kitty cat..." She said in a sing-song tone. "Back now, are you? What are you going to do now Ikuto? Save us? Aw, how would you do that? Everything is already in ruins as it is." She smiled.

He didn't react but kept looking at her blankly with eyes that _knew_. What it was they knew was unknown to Amu but she was too far gone to care. There was no pity in his eyes; that at least, she was sure of.

She stared at him blankly, masking all her bubbling emotions. He stared back, probably taking her in.

_He is probably shocked out of his mind that I am not melting after seeing him. Well, news Mr. Arrogant Bastard, I am grown past your silly charms_!

A slight smirk played on her lips.

Suddenly out of nowhere, he hugged her.

She whimpered and tried to push him off when she recovered from her shock.

"Leave me you jerk!" she yelled. He said nothing. "Ikuto!" she yelled. "Damn it answer me, you nincompoop!" she growled. When no reply came she tried another technique. She bit his shoulder, hard. He winced but didn't move, not even an inch.

"Ikuto…" Tadase whispered sadly.

"Tadase-kun…" a hand clasped his.

Tadase turned to look at Ran who smiled uncertainly at him. He returned her smile.

Sob. Sob.

Their heads turned to the figure encircled in Ikuto's arms.

Amu couldn't stand her ground anymore. She couldn't stay strong anymore. It was over. Everything was over. She had lost.

"You haven't lost." Ikuto's deep voice whispered in her ear.

She jerked her head up to look at him. His face was blank but his eyes weren't. There was an understanding in them. He knew what she was going through; he understood her pain, the need to stay strong for others and her… childishness.

Fresh tears poured from her eyes, she couldn't stop anymore.

* * *

><p>Darkness… I hate it. Where am I?<p>

"I hate you" a voice echoed.

"You killed her" more voices came.

"You're so incompetent." Faces flashed by in front of her eyes.

"So weak, she is nothing like the Hinamori sisters!" So full of scorn and hate. Everyone was scoffing at her.

"Did you see the cupcake she drew? It was so childish and stupid!" They hate her.

"She is a bitch!" I'm not!

"Nakaidou's bitch" No...

"Show-off" I'm sorry...

"I hate you Su" I'm sorry!

"I hate you. You killed her. Incompetent. Idiot. Weak. Useless. Liar. Ungrateful. Burden. Hate, hate, die, leave, burn, you murderer!"

"No! I am sorry!"

She took a deep breath and looked around. Her eyes were glassy but surprisingly her brain was working even now.

It was hot and damp. She was soaked from head to toe. Her top was sticking to her figure and her skirt was wrinkled. Her hairs were sticking to her face and she probably looked a mess but she didn't care right now. She couldn't remember anything, her surroundings weren't familiar either. Where was she?

"Are you alright sweetie?" a soft voice called to her. She jerked her head in such haste she heard a cringe. Being a human was painful.

She opened her mouth to speak, to say something but her voice chords seems to have been cut down. She closed her mouth in failure and could feel her eyes fill up. Oh, why was she so damn weak?!

"Oh my, don't cry love!" the old woman with a chubby face rushed to her and pulled her in a motherly hug. Su cried.

"There, there. Tell me what happened, I might be able to help you." She kissed her forehead sloppily.

The words poured out naturally and easily as Su recounted everything, mind you, without mentioning anything about the charas. she couldn't tell the woman about them, she might think her mental and send her to some psych something, she couldn't remember what the healer -or was it doctor?- was called. Nikaidou-sensei will surely be disappointed in her.

The woman didn't for a bit loosen her hold on her. She drew comforting circles on her back, only straightening up when Su had calmed down.

"I'll go bring you some food. It won't do well for a young lady such as you to fall sick due to hunger, now would it?" the woman smiled warmly.

And as if commanded, Su's stomach growled.

The woman winked at her and Su giggled, surprising herself.

* * *

><p>"How did you find me?" Su asked politely as she ate a spoonful of a delicious soup.<p>

"Oh, a young man brought you to me. I always forget his name, so impolite of me. He said you were one of his students." The woman explained fondly as she too ate the soup.

_**Ba-dump.**_

Her heart speeded up and a flush adourned her cheeks.

"A young man…?" her voice came out rather squeaky.

_Nikaidou-sensei?_

_Desu! The shugo chara… my… shugo…chara? What? Where is she? Was I dreaming?_

_Oh no! _She looked at her hands and closed her eyes tightly. Her whole being was shaking due to embarrassment. _What have I done? What would Nikaidou-sensei think of me now? How could I behave like that? So…_

"Right!" a cheeky voice butted in her thoughts, shocking her out of her wits. As soon as Su opened her eyes she was greeted with a chibi blonde beauty in a green gown. She had a tiara just above her bangs which rested on her forehead just above her emerald eyes.

"Wow…" Su couldn't help it. The chara was absolutely gorgeous.

The chara smiled at her.

"I am Hime Filia, pleased to make your acquaintance Su-san." She held her gown daintily and bowed slightly in acknowledgement. Su was shocked speechless.

"Now, Su-chan, it is considered bad manners to stare so obviously at someone" the old woman grinned. Su looked from the chara to the old woman.

"H-how?" her throat sounded dry.

"Just like me and Nikaidou-sensei" a young man, a familiar young man graced her with a smile as he entered the dining room.

"Tsukasa-san!" she exclaimed and stood up politely. "G-good morning…" she stuttered.

"Good morning Su-san. You need not be so formal, please sit down." Tsukasa patted her head.

She gulped and awkwardly did what she was asked to.

"Ah, grandmother, the soup smells as delicious as ever!" Tsukasa gave a boyish grin, surprising Su, as he sat to eat his serving.

"Oh you spoil me child." She replied bashfully.

"For all the right reasons too. I want to thank you grandmother for taking care of dear Su here. I am sure she is grateful to you too." He smiled knowingly at Su.

She blushed and nodded.

"Hai. Grandmother?" she looked at the old woman uncertainly. She gave her an encouraging nod of approval. Su sighed in relief. "Grandmother, I am really thankful to you, if you would like, I want to help you in whatever you need my help with and you too Tsukasa-san, thank you for taking care of me while I was not in my right state and bringing me here." She bowed down to the two.

Tsukasa chuckled.

"I approve!" the forgotten shugo chara smiled nodding at Su. "That was very princess like."

Su sweat dropped while the grandmother and Tsukasa laughed gaily.

"I'm sure you are going to enjoy your time as a human Su with little Filia here."

* * *

><p>Enjoyment was far from Su's mind as the whole team of the guardians was gathered to hear Tsukasa-san out on his view of the disaster.<p>

"I dearly apologize for what happened. I hadn't seen it coming. To think everything had finally settled down." He took a calm breath.

"That creature was a result of the Sigmoid curve which has been growing larger day by day. At least that's what grandmother said. Truth to be said, even I am unknown to this part of the universe. I can't say much on this subject except warn you all to tread carefully and stay on your guard. I have no idea how you will be fighting this creature, if it is a result of an egg or not. I have no idea." Tsukasa let everything sink in as he noted all the expression. Everyone looked forlorn.

Amu was holding onto Ikuto's hand, Rima was holding Amu and Nadeshiko's hand. Tadase sat straight in adapt attention and with clear determination. Ran sat next to him with her sisters. Su was playing with the plaids of her skirt. Nikaidou-sensei was sitting with Sanjou-san, Utau and Kukai, with his arm draped around Sanjou-san. Su bit her lip.

"Su" Tsukasa called out. She jumped and turned her head to the Chairman. "It's time you inform them" he smiled gently.

She gulped but did as she was told none the less. Everyone was looking at her. It made her nervous.

"I-I…" her lips quivered. She took a deep breath and tried again. She was utterly useless, wasn't she? She couldn't even tell her friends what had taken place last night.

She unconsciously looked at Nikaidou-sensei. He seemed much more of a stranger than he did when she was still a chara. She turned her face quickly only to catch Tsukasa's eyes. He nodded at her and blinked approval. She smiled uncertainly and straightened her shoulders in determination. She owed Tsukasa-san at least this much.

"Last night…" she cast a fleeting glance at Amu who wasn't looking at her. "Stuff happened and I was left with a Shugo chara. Meet Hime Filia, my Shugo Chara. Filia-chan, they are my friends and…" she glanced at Tsukasa-san again and at her shugo chara before continuing, "… fellow guardians; my team in guarding this city of all the evils that destroy a person's mind and dreams and shatter their persona." She took in everyone's face. There was wonder, surprise, pride and shock on some faces. Nakaidou sensei was shocked to say the least yet he looked as though he had been expecting it. Amu looked as though someone had just punched her; her sisters looked at her proudly. Ikuto, Rima and Nadeshiko too were paying her their attention. Sanjou-san, Utau-san and Kekai-san were thoughtful and Tsukasa-san was grinning boyishly which at the moment went unnoticed by everyone else since they were either staring at her or Filia. She grinned back at him and was awarded with a wink.

"I know many of you are upset, we all have lost someone or something. I don't want that sadness or any misunderstanding to come between us. This is not the time for us to fight each other. This is the time for us to look out for those who are well and to make sure none of the mistakes are repeated again. We have to stay strong for all of us. Grandmother, Tsukasa-san and I have discussed it and decided to divide in teams. The teams will mainly comprise the ones who stay together most of the time so as not to disrupt our routine. These teams will be patrolling the city from time to time." Su informed the already shocked public.

"We have even informed your brother Sanjou-san, he is trying to contact all the Shugo Chara holders all over the world and explaining the situation to them. I am afraid that this problem of ours is not little and might cause harm in other places too. And as Su-san said, you all have been divided into teams. Mashiro-san, Fujisaki-san and Tsukiyomi-kun will be Team 1. Hoshina-san and Soma-kun will be in Team 2. Tadase-kun, Hinamori-san and Miki-san in Team 3 and Ran-san, Su-san and Dia-san will comprise Team 4. Nikaidou-sensei and Sanjou-san will team up with me as the master team. We'll be doing research and such on these creatures."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright I suppose that's all for this chapter. Yes, I realize I haven't updated for a year but I have my reasons, the main reason being that I had a major writer's block and the last year had been quite hectic, what with tests and exams every other day, not to mention we had a school exhibition in January and board exams in late March. I have had a lot to work on and study since then, we had holidays from school till June but the coaching institute guys were drilling us. I am on a sick leave today and just couldn't get myself to do my homework, so hey, why not update the story rather than sleeping in all day? I hope you guys are not too upset with me and are satisfied with this chapter even though there are no Sukaidou moments.**

**Thanks and sorry to all who haven't lost hope in this story and have been waiting for this update. I couldn't be any more thankful to you guys. Thanks for all the reviews, favorites and alerts. I hope I won't disappoint you.**


	8. Liana

Thank you _kikigirl4321_ and _Sweetstar25_!

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara.

* * *

><p>"I'm so bored!" Ran stretched up and yelled for the world to hear.<p>

"Ran-chan, keep it down, desu!" Su shushed her. Ran groaned. Ever since Filia came Su had finally developed a back-bone (or at least was in the process of developing one. She still needed a lot of work) and with her motherly nature it really was no fun. You couldn't do anything fun!

"I miss Miki already. You two are so boring!" Ran crossed her arms heatedly. She wouldn't have minded a dog or a cat or maybe a monkey or elephant or a dog (she did mention dog before didn't she?) or a chimpanzee or a… oh, hell with it! Everyone and anyone would be better than those two for company.

"Come on, Ran-chan, it's not that bad. We are sisters and a team, we should stick together." Dia flashed a smile. Ran growled at her.

"Seriously Ran-chan you are being insensible." Su frowned.

"Oh really, I wonder where you learned the word Su. Ah, what am I thinking? Of course it must be your dear Nikaidou-sensei who taught you, ne?"

Su's face fell. What was up with her sisters these days? Why were they one by one jabbing at her? Alright, she liked Nikaidou-sensei and these weird feelings she felt whenever he was near (She still isn't tired of saying that human body is weird) were due to her love for him. And no, she did not figure that out on her own. It was Tsukasa-san who told her. And don't you even think about it, she is not stupid and she did not ask him. She was just told to stay after the meeting was over and was asked about her feelings towards Nikaidou-sensei. It was damn embarrassing. Anyway, even if she liked him and it may possibly be obvious but that didn't give them the right to jab at her! She knew all about her sisters' crushes and as far as she could remember she never jabbed at them over it.

Su held her tongue and decided to ignore Ran for the rest of their patrol duty.

* * *

><p>"This smells awful!"<p>

"You don't say…" Sapphire eyes rolled in their domain.

"What are we going to do now?" Emerald eyes flitted around nervously.

"We should contact the Master Team" Sky blue eyes flickered towards red but only briefly.

"And how do we do that shorty with our broken microphones?" a blue eyebrow rose.

"I suggest two of us return to the tower."

A blond head nodded. "I say Miki goes from our team"

"And I from ours" The brunette smiled.

"Are you sure Dia? You are their captain and all…" The hazel eyed pink-head spoke for the first time.

"Su has Filia and thus needs to be here lest any troubles arise and Ran is well versed with sports while I'd just be in the way. I'd be more useful passing information."

"Why do I have to go too? I want to stay here and lookout too!" Miki frowned and crossed her arms.

"Miki-san…" Tadase turned to her rather stoically. "I am the only one with a Shugo Chara in our team and we can't send Amu for we all know Ikuto would be in the headquarters and we don't want any distractions right now" Amu blushed from behind him and muttered something incoherent under her breath.

"Sure but isn't one sufficient?" Miki scowled.

"No, you must have one other person with you. What if you encounter trouble on your way there?" Dia reprimanded.

"Well then take Su with you, she would be happy to see her Nikaidou-sensei anyway and don't you think it's better to have someone with a chara go along for any unknown _troubles_?"

"Miki-chan you're being unreasonable" Su pouted.

"Stop being a mom Su!" Miki snapped.

"I would if you would stop acting like a child!" Su glared.

"I am not-"

"Miki-chan, I think that's enough, we've already defeated this monster. Let's hurry and get the Master team here before it wakes up." Dia's face lacked her usual smile and was instead adorned with a serious deadly look.

Miki growled but followed Dia nonetheless. She wasn't sure she wanted to test her 'younger' sister's wrath after the way she had looked at her.

But Miki was frustrated. She couldn't do anything in the fight. She wasn't useful at all! All she did was make comments on everyone and that too was out of frustration! Ran was getting ahead of her. She was more useful with her flexibility and sporty nature. Dia proved to be a good leader despite her quiet and charming nature. Amu was quick and full of schemes. Tadase and Kiseki had pulled on a good fight and even Su had managed to work with Filia. She had danced around the field gracefully and tied down the large monster (How she managed that was still oblivious to Miki since Su didn't carry any threads or ropes, especially not big enough to tie down monsters!) and Tadase had caged him in his jelly while everyone else had used knives, swords and everything they could find to knock the thing out except Miki. She had been completely useless, even as a distraction. She wished she was a chara again. She did want to stay with her sisters but not like this. If anything, all the sisters were rather awkward near each other now. Why was it the way it was? No one knew. And even though she'll fade out when Amu's innocence was gone like Yoru had when Ikuto had grown up, she'll at least be able to watch over them.

"You know Miki, I feel the same. But maybe the only difference between us is that I was never useful before either." Dia smiled sadly and rubbed Miki's arm.

"Can you by any chance read thoughts?" Miki raised an eyebrow at her sister.

"No" she laughed. "I can't read thoughts but I am going through the same thing you are to know what you are thinking. It is no problem if you can't fight Miki. It's alright. You're not a Shugo Chara anymore but a human. You have to find your own path now, you don't have to protect Amu at all times. It's your life now."

"But I don't want this life! Don't get me wrong Dia, I do love you guys and would love to be with you all but I don't want to be useless. I want to protect Amu, to protect everyone else. Being able to just do art, it's frustrating to the level that now even my art isn't good enough. I know I was far better with my art when I was a Shugo Chara. I was far happier before I was turned into a human. I didn't know humans had to deal with so much and… I… I miss Yoru! Seeing Ikuto hurts, I keep wondering if… if… what if… Yoru had been turned into a human as well, he'd be a splitting copy of Ikuto or if I could fade out just to see him once! Dia... I … it hurts." Miki sniffed.

Dia remained silent but held Miki and let her sister grieve as much as she so needed to.

* * *

><p>"Yes, I understand. Yuu-san, please take care of the Program23. Yukari-san, take charge of the lab and take care not to slip any bottles this time" Tsukasa smiled politely before turning to the girl in front of her. "Please lead the way Diana-san, Miki-san." He nodded to each. Dia smiled brightly and turned to lead the way.<p>

All the teams were gathered except Nikaidou and Senjou as they all helped to carry the now dead monster to the headquarters. It was big enough that even though twelve people were holding it along with little Shugo Chara, they were still having trouble. Surprisingly they encountered no civilians on their way to the headquarters. That was not a surprise considering the unfortunate incident that had occurred not too long ago. Everyone was probably sheltering in their houses.

"Su, before becoming a true princess, you need to learn to be a warrior. A princess, a leader, though may seem fragile is a strong warrior inside!" Filia ground out as she flew below the monster.

Su nodded but didn't reply. She was completely out of breath as it was.

"If only we could have a little help…" Dia murmured sadly.

"Of course we can Dia-chan, all you need to do is ask" a little pixie smiled shyly at her bigger counterpart. She was wearing a light brown dress with yellow frills all over. Her skin was slightly tan and eyes an exactly replica of Dia. If not for her thumb size, she could easily be Dia's daughter, well except maybe for her blond hair.

Dia gaped openly.

There was a moment of silence in which Tsukasa decided to get the girl out of her daze. He thumped her slightly on her back. "Congratulations" he whispered kindly to her. She turned her slightly glazed eyes to look at him and slowly a smile crept on her face, lifting her cheeks and crinkling her eyes.

Soon enough congratulations could be heard from all sides and Filia had quickly flown to greet her new friend and teammate.

"M-My name is Liana. It is very nice to meet you all" she smiled shyly. Even though the little pixie had Dia's appearance, she seemed too timid and shy, not at all like the controlled, charming, confident Diana. Liana was greeted with warm smiles and immediately introduced to everyone. The poor pixie was so scared when Ran tried to hug her that she flew and hid in Diana's hair. Diana for the first time looked like she was actually happy and not smiling for others. If anyone could get past her controlled expression they would know she was completely ecstatic.

"Don't worry Lia, Ran won't hurt you." Dia spoke in a loving voice while coddling the little pixie in her small hand, forgetting about the monster for the moment. Ran pouted but made no other move to contradict Dia. Everyone respected Dia and never went against her wishes, thinking of her as the more intelligent and mature.

No wonder Liana seems so shy and childlike, Su thought. Dia must want a break once in a while.

"Um… Diana-chan… I… can I help?" Liana stuttered as she shifted her weight from one foot to another as she stood on Dia's palm.

"Sure Lia, it would be really appreciated." Dia smiled kindly.

"If only you had treated me the same Su-chan…" Filia pouted. Su raised an eyebrow but made no comment. Filia knew as much as Su that considering the dangerous situation and the grief Su was going through then, she couldn't really have had the will to coddle her Shugo Chara. That didn't mean she didn't appreciate Filia. Though sometimes, Su would admit, Filia could be a damn handful. Su still couldn't get over the stunt Filia had played in Nikaidou-sensei's apartment, still flushing by just thinking about that night.

"From a girl who is usually stoic yet warm to someone childish and shy, change." There was a poof-like sound and soon Dia's face was empty of her usual smile and instead a blush colored her cheeks. "A-ano…I…don't stop your work…" Dia's voice came out in a whisper but considering the silence that had all of them wrapped in its little finger, even the drop of a pin would be heard. Dia shyly twiddled with her fingers. Everyone quickly got rid of their daze and quickly picked the forgotten monster up without making a sound.

But apparently there was nothing to worry about and everyone was on their own happy way as many little animals helped carry the burden.

I wonder what Nikaidou-sensei would make of this… Su thought with a fond little smile.


	9. Verbalizing afresh

"It's definitely weird" Nikaidou muttered as his hands roamed the table while his eyes were still stuck on the screen.

"The X-rays are coming all wrong!" he growled. Yes, definitely growled. Suu blushed. Yes, she was checking him out. _No, watching him closely. _She reprimanded Filia.

Yes we can speak telepathically. Don't ask me how! I myself am no genius at it. It is after all my first time at guardianship. Though I have lived long enough to tell you this, I have never heard of a Shugo Chara turning into a human.

"That's creepy…" Sanjo shuddered from where she sat.

"You bet" His eye twitched.

I turned my eyes away from Nikaidou to Suu. She was fiddling with her dress _again! _She really needs to make a move before someone else does. And someone will. I eye Yukari with distaste. Frankly speaking I don't like her. She is too outspoken and rowdy for a princess to be. Suu is far better. She is a true princess. Shy, nice, ruthless and clever and most importantly someone who know what she is doing!

Now putting hold to my Suu musings I went ahead and tapped her shoulder. She looked at me nervously. Come to think of it, she hadn't really talked to him after _that _incident. I thought with much amusement. It was fun, really, getting that guy's pants wet. _Filia! _Suu faced me flabbergasted.

Oops… I must have sent it through the link by mistake.

_Better not to repeat, I'm sure. _Suu glared at me. If only she showed these galls to the man of her dreams.

She rolled her eyes at me.

Seriously speaking… or uh thinking, you won't be able to talk to him without fainting.

_That…That's not right! I so can talk to him without fainting!_

She looked cute when she was mad, she should show this side of hers to Nikaidou. He'll be head over heels for her.

Now, go you little girl or do you want his coffee to cool down?

She took a deep breath to steel herself. There was a new light in her eyes; I could practically feel her mind wash out as she approached him. He was too busy to notice her of course. She placed the cup on the table and turned. No! She wasn't supposed to turn back! She was supposed to talk to him!

She turned again. She changed her mind?

I can't watch from here!

My eyes widened in trepidation.

Suu! I'm stuck!

I frantically tried to free myself off the device I was stuck on but to no avail as even Suu decided to keep ignoring me.

Epées

He felt something on his shoulder. It was soft. For a moment he flinched, wondering if the animal had gotten free- surely not though, if it had, he won't be able to see it on the window screen just nearby. Maybe it was some other animal? Attacking straight at the headquarters to get his friend maybe?

Friend… animal…am I missing something?

Whatever was there on his shoulders moved along his back, neck, shoulder and hair; it felt nice. An animal would not be capable of it right? Not to mention, the… thing on his neck felt very much like a hand.

_A hand…? It may be Yukari. I really hope it is not Tsukasa-san. I wouldn't put it past him._ He shuddered at the thought and turned his head to catch a glimpse of emerald. Such a nice color, wasn't it? Just one glance was enough to calm all his nerves. _It is my favorite color._ He mused.

"Suu…" His shoulders relaxed, a lazy smile gracing his lips.

Her heart thudded in her chest. His lips looked… inviting. She gulped down and hoped he couldn't see through her.

His eyes didn't leave hers, lost in those rich emerald orbs. She didn't look away either. She couldn't. It was almost physically painful. Or maybe she was just too tired. It had been a tiring day after all.

"Nikaidou…" a faint voice penetrated their minds. Suu forced herself to turn her head to look at the intruder. _Yukari-san, of course…_ She sighed in resignation.

Nikaidou glanced at Suu who caught him from her peripherals and couldn't make anything of the look he gave her. His eyes were on her as if he was contemplating her. She tried her best not to tense.

"Yes Yukari?" the informality in his voice hit a chord in Suu. Her eyes watered slightly but she managed to control her emotions fully knowledgeable about where his eyes rested.

"Stop scaring the girl!" she admonished. "She was kind enough to massage your shoulders and dear Lord, do you need some rest!" she crossed her arms and glared at him.

A small smile – or was it a smirk? – lifted his lips.

"I guess so. You're right. Some rest would do. Come on Suu, I wonder if you have solved that problem yet." He stood up and stretched, cracking a few knuckles.

"Nikaidou…" Yukari's voice sounded threatening.

"What?" Nikaidou grinned cheekily. "I have not been taking my job seriously for the past few days. And anyway, teaching calms me down infinitely. Have fun working." He winked before inclining his head to Suu in a silent command to move.

"Um… sensei, I brought you coffee, desu~" Suu smiled weakly. Being human and no more someone who Amu wanted to be, Suu was having trouble keeping up her old self. She was the same person, yes, but more… human and not always happy and childish like a Chara should be.

Nikaidou's smile faltered a bit and he eyed her once again. She self-consciously bit her lip. He turned and picked up the mug and beckoned her to his office after gratefully thanking her.

"So did you solve it?" he asked as he settled on the teacher table, leaning against it with one hand supporting his weight against the table while his other held the coffee mug. He took a sip and moaned softly in appreciation.

"Y-yes but I'm not so sure of the answer."

"What are your conclusions?" he pressed on.

"I think…" she took a deep breath. "…the chances of the boy's survival should be 0.4."

"Think a bit more. I'm sure you'll find the correct answer." he took another sip.

"I hope so sensei…" she smiled bashfully.

No one spoke or looked at each other for a while. At least Suu didn't. Nikaidou was eyeing her unabashedly making her nervous enough to rock on her heels.

"Where is Filia?" he asked after a moment.

Well, that was unexpected. She finally returned his gaze.

"She… She's still in the lab, I think" she shrugged.

"Hmm, I am rather curious about your relationship with her. Care to enlighten me?" He inclined his head towards the visitor seat in front of him. She hesitated only for a moment before seating herself properly. "You don't need to be so formal around me Suu. You never were before. Calm down." He put his mug down and eyed her closely.

"I…I… F-Filia deems it necessary t…that I act like a proper princess" Suu vomited out in a moment of panic rather pathetically. Nikaidou didn't have the decency to stop himself from snorting though. He leant down towards her slightly, both his hands resting on the edge of the table to support him.

"Come on Suu, you and I both know that's not true." He eyed the blush rising up her cheeks and ears critically. "Tell me, does it have anything to do with that night?" he asked her curiously and couldn't help the smirk that lifted his lips. He didn't mean to intimidate her. No, he definitely didn't want that. She was someone he highly respected and enjoyed the company of. He would never be cruel to her but the opportunity to tease her while she blushed so prettily was just too tempting. He clutched the table tightly to stop himself from leaning towards her further. He didn't want to invade her personal space after all. Not to mention, getting too close would be highly improper.

"I… I'm s…sorry. I ne…never got… got to a…apologize. I didn't mean to. I was being chased. I didn't realize Filia was there a…at first and didn't know how to stop her. She had complete control over me. I… I really am sorry!" she bowed down as far as she could without falling off her chair. Her rambling this time was even more pathetic.

While she was cursing herself Nikaidou was having a rather hard time keeping his composure.

There was a not-so-concealed snort followed by muffled laughter. She tilted her head up cautiously to look at her teacher who was holding on to the table with his one arm for dear life and trying to muffle down his laughter with the other which soon enough moved to hold his abdomen as he doubled over.

She slowly sat up straight and wondered if he was laughing at her. He surely was. She thought sizzling with anger that she never had considered herself capable of. She really did need to stop being surprised at these weird and strong emotions. She had been a human long enough. It had been… how long exactly? She frowned. _Well, I'll contemplate that later._ She shrugged and turned to the only other person in the room. Her heart skipped yet another beat or did it just take too long to complete one beat? It was rather painful but nonetheless her anger was in check. She mused. It felt as though her heart muscles had just stretched much for their own capacity or more like shrunk too close inside.

Her face morphed into a pout as she frowned at his writhing body. Why did this man make her feel pain? If she was in love with him, it shouldn't hurt, right? But…Tsukasa-san seemed so sure…

"I… I'm sorry." Nikaidou panted as he turned to slump on the chair beside her. He ran his hand through his brunette locks and grinned at her apologetically.

She simply shrugged, not sure if her voice would come out right. Watching him look so relaxed and so ruffled, with his white linen shirt and hair mussed over, it was becoming very hard for her to breathe and to top it all the images Filia had shamelessly – especially for a _princess_ – projected in her mind came up on the forefront.

"Are you alright?" Nikaidou, who had thankfully calmed down, frowned and reached a hand to touch her forehead. "You're burning up."

She gulped and wondered if it would not be rude to run out of this… hell. She had always liked Nikaidou-sensei ever since she had been kidnapped by him. She however had always been with everyone and Nikaidou wasn't ever able to give his full attention to her. Now was different though. Both of them were alone. He was worried about her; her, Hinamori Suu. She resisted the need to lean against his hand.

"Suu…?" his voice sounded full of panic.

"Sensei…?" Suu finally managed out as she looked at him with slightly glazed half-lidded eyes.

He frowned again.

"Are you sick?" he rubbed her cheek with his thumb very lightly.

She shook her head and closed her eyes. "Just tired…" she lied. He seemed to believe her.

He nodded in understanding.

"I must not keep you then. Take some rest. I'll get back to Sanjo, she's probably having trouble." His hand still hadn't left her cheek. He looked at her for a moment when he received no reply or movement on her part. "Do you need something?" he asked gently as he tucked a tendril of her hair behind her ear.

She shook her head.

"Off you go then." He meant to say it in a dismissive manner but it didn't have the desired effect. His voice came out too gentle and passive instead. When she didn't pull away or make a move to go he decided to remove his hand.

"No…" her voice was soft and pleading. He barely heard it even in the quietness of the room. "I'm not so tired. Y-you're much more tired than I sensei. Please rest." She covered quickly. Her expression quickly changing, morphing from looking completely dazed to motherly stern.

"I had my rest." He shrugged nonchalantly.

"In your room" When Nikaidou opened his mouth; she shushed him by speaking herself. "On your bed with your eyes closed" she added hastily.

When he straightening his shoulders and leaned forward as to debate with her she raised her eyebrow with an expression that screamed 'Do as I say or you'll deeply regret it'. He quickly retracted whatever it was he was about to say.

"I don't want to" he slumped behind.

"Oh come on, sensei, it is necessary to rest." She took his hand in hers, momentarily ignoring her self-conscious mind, and tugged it gently.

He sighed and tilted his head upward as though in thought. He brightened up suddenly.

"I'll rest" He paused to check her reaction which as he suspected was of relief yet to his surprise there was an underlining suspicion in her eyes. She really knew him too well. "On one condition though"

As if to confirm his analysis, she sighed in resignation. "And what's that sensei?"

"You're going to sleep too." He commanded sternly. She was gob smacked for a moment before her gears started turning again. He did not mean it like _that. _She kept repeating in her mind.

"I… guess…I can do that" she whispered. He grinned at her.

"Come on then" He quickly got up and was out of the office before she could gather herself.

What did he mean by 'come on'?! We don't even live on same floors! Did he really mean it _that _way?


End file.
